Wizard of Oz 02 style
by White Rose1
Summary: Heero stumbles upon an old file from the wars while doing taxes and find out what Duo has done much in his spare time. Come on, you know you want to find out what's it about! ^_^


Duo's Oz lyrics White Rose  
  
If boring could be expressed in so many different ways, that would be exciting. Unfortunately on this raining afternoon, in the middle of L1 colony, After Colony 197, Heero Yuy's creative mind was not exactly functioning. For starters his lover, Duo Maxwell, was off on a Preventors Mission without him, which was odd enough for Heero. The apartment was unusually quiet, or at least with Duo it was nosie. There was no long braid sticking out from the frig, with the shout of "Oi Heero! We're out of milk." Or "Heero! When are we going to eat?" Heavily Heero sighed, all Duo thought now a days was food, fun, or sex, then again that's all he ever thought about even during the Eve Wars. Sitting at his desk, his clam blue eyes studied the figures for taxes on the apartment. Heavily he sighed, remembering when he could have just deleted everything or twisted the facts just a little. But now he was a law abiding citizen, with that thought he pulled up the files instantly began working. Then something flashed on his screen that he hadn't noticed before, it was a folder titled Oz. His brows instantly knitted together knowing that Duo had occasionally used the laptop, another thing he changed after the war. He glanced back on the taxes and continued working, he had to trust his lover. It was part of life wasn't it, of course it was he thought rationalized. Duo would never be apart of the new developing Oz, Duo hated war, just as much as he did. Nonetheless the folder still bother him since he and Duo, along with the rest of the gundam pilots had agree to get rid of any evidence of their past teenage years. Maybe he should delete it, saying it was nothing of importance. No then Duo get pissed at him, which wasn't completely bad but that meant no sex for him and sleeping on the couch. Again he clicked onto the desktop screen, starting at the folder. Then the mouse clicked on it, instantly asking for a password. Heero easily broke into the folder which opened to many different folders, labeled with Voice, Heart, Justice, and a few other werid names for files. Sighing Heero clicked on the first one in the left hand corner which instantly opened up into a word document. And this is what is said.  
  
Wizard of Oz By Shingami 02 AC 195 Merry Ole System of Oz......" Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho and a couple of tra la la's.  
  
That's how we trick the Alliance in the Merry Ole Land of Oz! Boom boom boom, Tat Tat TAt and a couple of la MWHAHA.  
  
That's how we destroy the Alliance in the Merry Ole Land of Oz! We get up at three and start to work at four,  
  
Take an hour for revolution and then at five we're done!  
  
Jolly good fun! Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho and a couple of tra la la's.  
  
That's how we revolutionize the Merry Ole Land of Oz! Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho, Aha Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
  
That's how we destroyed the Alliance with a Ho Ho Ho, Ha Ha Ha  
  
In the Merry Ole Land Of Oz! Pat Pat here, Pat Pat there, And a couple of brand new Dolls,  
  
That's how we keep space under control In the Merry Ole Land of Oz! Rub Rub here, Rub Rub there, Whether you're Alliance or Gundum,  
  
That's how we keep you out of sight In the Merry Ole Land of Oz! We can make a dimple smile out of a frown!  
  
Can you even kill the leaders to stay around? Uh-Huh!  
  
Jolly Ole Town! Clip Clip here, Clip Clip there, We give the best inspiration speeches.  
  
That certain flare In the Merry Ole Land of Oz! Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho, Ha Ha Ha Ha,  
  
that's how we revolutionatize the day away in the Merry Ole Land of Oz!  
  
That's how we kill the day away with a Ha Ha Ha, Aha Ha Ha  
  
Ha Ha Ha, (hee hee) Ha Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha, (hee hee) Ha Ha Ha,  
  
In the Merry Ole Land Of Oz! Ha Ha Ha Ho Ho Heero stared at the oddest variation of the Wizard of Oz he ever heard in his life. Silently he clicked out of the file clicking on a file called Gundam Land. What did he have better to do? Taxes, hello prefect hacker mood, but that would be later. Gundam Land.... Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young Heero,  
  
who fell from a star. He fell from the sky, He fell very far and L1, He says,  
  
is the name of the star.  
  
L1, He says, is the name of the star. He brings you good news. Or haven't you heard?  
  
When He fell out of L1...  
  
a miracle occurred! It really was no miracle. What happened was just this:  
  
The bullets began to hit - the gundum to twist  
  
and suddenly the hintches started to unhitch .  
  
Just then Zechs - to satisfy an itch went flying  
  
in his carrier, thumbing for a mitch. And oh, what happened then was rich.  
  
Leos fell on Wing. The cockpit took a slitch.  
  
It landed in the middle of the Pacific,  
  
which was not a healthy situation for Marquize...  
  
who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch  
  
of what was once the Zechs Marquize. Heero just blinked, his brain had stopped functioning. For starters there were so many rhythm errors, but then again this was his baka. He smirked after thinking of that his baka wrote him a song, then he frown to the Wizard of Oz of course. Of all the musicals Duo had to pick, it was the Wizard of Oz from, he paused, hell he didn't know when the damn thing was written.With that he closed out of the folder about to delete the whole file once again. However instead he found his clicker on the next folder, making him curse to himself as he read the piece that his idiotic lover wrote. "Ding Dong! Duo is Death!" Ding Dong! Duo is Death! DO you know?  
  
Duo is Death! Ding Dong! I am DEATH. Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
  
Wake up, Duo is Death.  
  
He's gone where the goblins go,  
  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
  
Ding Dong the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
  
Let Oz know Duo Maxwell is Death! As Leader of the L2 Colony, in the County of the Land  
  
of Oz, I welcome you most regally. But we've got to verify it legally, to see; To see? If He, If He? Is morally, ethic'lly, Spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, Undeniably and reliably Death!! As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined him. And  
  
he's not only merely death; he's really most sincerely death. Then this is a day of Independence for all the Colonies and their descendants! If any! Yes, let the joyous news be spread Duo Maxwell is the God of DEATH!!!! Heero sighed heavily looking at the song he just read. Trust Duo to write his own song about his 'hobby'. It was true through most of the trials of the Eve Wars, Duo had often considered himself Death, of course Heero now understood by his lover more. Both of them had opened up a lot over the years especially about their childhoods. For Duo his stories of the orphanage and the Maxwell massacre. While for himself the small girl still haunted his nightmares. That day was their one year, three months, and 2 days, 11 hour anniversary when they told each other. So what he knew the exact day and hour their relationship began. He is Heero Yuy, "Prefect Solider", pilot 01 of Wing Zero and Wing, of course he was suppose to be obsessed with his reason for living. With that pleasant thought he closed the last file opening the next labeled Brain. If Relena only had a brain..." I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the pilots  
  
Consultin' about Heero.  
  
And my head I'd be smooching my hands were busy smackin'  
  
If Relena only had a brain.  
  
I'd unravel every riddle from Kurseninada,  
  
No matter what I gain.  
  
With the thoughts I'll be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln  
  
If Relena only had a brain.  
  
Oh, I could tell you why Duo pounces Heero and Heero pounces Duo  
  
I could think of things I never thunk before.  
  
And then I'd sit down with Heero and think some more.  
  
I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'  
  
My heart all full of pain.  
  
We could dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry,  
  
If Relena only had a brain. This time despite the rythme scheme faults, Heero shivered, naming for one name. Relena. Again he shivered, yes he had attempted a relationship with the Vice-Minister Darlin however, she was always the same. Hm.how to describe her, whiny, idealistic, strong willed,..stalker wanting to die, his thoughts instantly went blank. Instantly he shook his head clicking out of the file and into Heart. "If I only had Justice..." When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,  
  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
  
Just because I'm presumin' that I could be married to Nataku,  
  
If I only justice.  
  
I'd be stronger - I'd be never fooled that awful sneaky pilot 02  
  
Instead I'm regarding how to cut off Maxwell's braid.  
  
I'd be friends with the clowns ... and the boys who shoot down the MDs  
  
If I only had justice.  
  
Picture me - Nataku. Above a voice sings low.  
  
INJUSTICE  
  
I hear a KA BOOM...Whoohoo.  
  
On my screen registers emotion, jealousy - devotion,  
  
And really feel justice.  
  
I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper,  
  
If I only had justice. Heero blinked, and then smirked. Duo was still being his idotic self, Wufei had been the target in this piece of work by Death. Then again he really should not be surprised at all. He clicked on the next file which read Silence. "If I only had a name..." Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Winner, when you're born to be a solider  
  
without a past and name.  
  
But I could show my identity, be a person not a clone  
  
If I only had a name.  
  
I'm afraid there's no denying' I'm just a loner,  
  
A fate I don't deserve. I'd be confident as a loin....  
  
I'd be stronger than Heero....  
  
I'd be clever than Wufei....  
  
If the silencer is silent as he serves. Then I'm sure to get an identity,  
  
...a family  
  
...a home  
  
...A NAME! Heero just blinked again, Trowa, Duo being typical Duo. The boy was going to have to do a lot of explaining to do when he got home tonight. Definitely, for starters, he wanted to know what the hell he was thinking and then either smack him upside the head or kiss him sense for being there to keep him insane. He clicked out of the file then looked at the last one with the title of Wizard. No longer hesitating, Heero clicked on it, waiting for the worse.  
  
We're off to kill the Wizard The horrible wizard of Oz We hear he's a wiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever a wiz there was The wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because Because of the horrible things he does We're off to kill the wizard The horrible wizard of Oz!  
  
"Ok, Duo," Heero stated flatly staring at the screen, "you better explain what the hell are you thinking about putting this stupid shit on my computer." Then he chuckled, as the front door opened and a familiar voice was heard with a "HEY Heero! I'm home!" The sounds of feet traveling towards the kitchen, giving Heero enough time to finished sending the files out to the rest of the pilots. Yes, he knew it was wrong, yes it was asking him for a lonely night, demo it would be worth the reunion that was scheduled for tomorrow. Besides everyone needs a good laugh once in a while especially when one lives with such an idiotic lover as he does. Maybe Duo had rubbed off on him in a way but he had to get back at his lover for sending out that file he had written on Relena. But that's a completely different story for another rainy afternoon. 


End file.
